Emma, Emily & Rachel
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: Yep. Another starwars4life-based story. This time, focusing on his three triplet OC's Emily, Emma & Rachel, as 16 year olds, and their adventures (and misadventures) as rambunctious teenagers!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor the characters owned by starwars4life**

**Emma, Emily & Rachel**

**Chapter 1: The Thrills of Life**

For 5 years, they've lived without a father. Yet, for 16-year-olds Emily, Rachel and Emma, they still loved to live life to the fullest. But, even doing this, every year, in Spring, the girls can't help but feel sad. Most of this comes from the fact that, although they CAN ignore in, their dad DID die, and not only did it make them sad, but it really hurt their mother Annette.

The four of them were porcupines, all of which had grey fur and black-white quills.

Emily had gotten ready to get out of the log home, and as she was leaving, a male adult voice came behind her.

**?: **Where are you going, young lady?

Emily nervously turned around, and saw Annette's friend, Del, sitting on the wooden couch.

Del had been there for Annette's comfort for 3 years. At first, the girls were a little worried that their mother was about to replace their first father, but it became clearer and clearer that Del cared about them. He had training in parenting, via his 15 year old son Bronx.

Del's true colors for the girls showed one stormy night. The girls were trying to sleep. Del and Bronx decided to stay with Annette, due to his home being quite a while away. The middle child of Annette, Rachel, had a TERRIBLE fear of thunder. Even at the (at the time) age of 15, she was TERRIFIED of thunder.

Rachel thought maybe she could make it through this, but then:

KA-BOOM!

Thunder struck right next to the log, just barely hitting the home.

Rachel's scream could be heard throughout the house. Annette goes to check on her, but Del insists:

**Del: **I'll go see what the problem is…

Del runs upstairs to see Rachel cowering under her covers.

**A/N: Imagine that this log home is kind of like a modern day suburbs home. That's why there's an upstairs and such.**

**Del: **Hey, hey…You're not afraid of a little bit of thunder, are ya?

**Rachel: **Kind of…

Del sits on the edge of the bed. He tries to pull the cover, but Rachel had quite a grip on it.

**Del: **Ya know, I had a fear of Spiders, so you know what my father did?

**Rachel: **What?

**Del: **He gave me a book that talked about Spiders! I always hated him for that.

Rachel slowly comes from under the covers.

**Del: **Ya know, thunder is just the Gods letting out a little steam. Let them vent, and they will be all better.

Rachel had then calmed down, as Del did something…strange. He kissed Rachel's forehead. Why is this strange? Because he's not their father, yet he treats them like they're his kids. Ever since his wife died, he had been depressed. Finding Anette and her daughters was like God giving him a second chance at happiness.

Now back to what Del was talking to Emily about.

**Del: **Come here…

Emily grew nervous. Once she arrived closer to Del, Del pointed at the chair next to him.

**Del: **Sit…

Emily did so, nervously. What did she do?

**Del: **So where were ya heading?

**Emily: **…A friend's house…

**Del: **You were gonna go hang out with that Damien boy, weren't you?

**Emily: **Yeah…

**Del: **Emily…You know I don't like that kid. He seems like trouble.

**Emily: **It's fine, Del.

**Del: **Your' mother went to a baby shower. So I'm in charge, and I say you can go with this boy-

**Emily: **Thanks, Del.

**Del: **-If you take Emma with you.

**Emily: **Oh come on!

**Del: **I don't wanna hear it, young lady. Teenagers get really gross nowadays. Making out at the drive-in, in public…Emma's just a measure to make sure none of that happens while you're with Damien.

Emily sighed.

**Emily: **Ok…

**Del: **Good answer.

Emma had gotten up, gotten ready, and left the log home.

**Emma: **Where are we going?

**Emily: **To hang out with Damien.

**Emma: **Uh, isn't Damien the one who owns the wooden shiv? The sharp one?

**Emily: **He uses it to carve trees. You don't have to be worried about him.

**Emma: **I don't know…Del said-

**Emily: **Listen, are you going to keep listening to Del, or are you going to stop complaining?

**Emma: **S-Sorry, Emily.

**Emily: ***Sigh* You're fine…Come on, he always hangs out near Frank's house.

Emma stopped in her tracks.

**Emma: **Frank…The grouchy Frank?

**Emily: **…Yeah?

**Emma: **That's way too dangerous! That man kills whoever comes 15 feet of his property!

**Emily: **As I said, you're freaking out too much. You just need to chill.

**Emma: **What exactly are we doing with Damien?

**Emily: **I don't know yet. He didn't really specify anything.

They arrive where Damien was waiting for them.

**Damien: **(Smoothly) Hey Emily. (Looks over at Emma) Who's the chick?

**Emily: **Hey! That's my youngest sister, Emma!

**Damien: **Oh! Sorry about that…Hey…(Whispers to Emily) Can I talk to you real quick?

**Emily: **Yeah…(To Emma) Hey, we'll be right back, ok?

**Emma: **Uh, yeah…S-Sure…

Damien pulls Emily to where Emma can't see them.

**Damien: **Ok, what the heck? You said you were coming alone!

**Emily: **Del wouldn't let me go alone!

**Damien: **Del?

**Emily: **My mom's friend. She's very close to him, and trusted him to watch us.

As Damien and Emily were bickering, Emma sees someone approaching her.

**Emma: **Uh…Hi?

**Porcupine: **Alright kid, let's make this quick. Hand over everything you got right now, and I won't hurtcha.

**Emma: **I-I don't have…

**Porcupine: **Hey! Did I ask you to St-st-stutter?!

The porcupine looks at the bow Emma decided to wear in her quills today: It was light green, with a kind of darker green cross going through it.

**Porcupine: **Give me that bow.

**Emma: **B-But it's my mom's…She'd kill me if I lost it.

**Porcupine: **Stop the stuttering, and give me the stupid bow!

**Emma: **I'll…hit you if you don't stop!

**Porcupine: **I'd like to see you try, little girl! I'd. Like. To. See. You. Try.

With every word, he tapped Emma's nose.

**Emma: **I warned ya!

Emma goes for a punch across the face, but her arm is quickly grabbed, and tightly squeezed.

**Porcupine: **I'm gonna hurt you so bad…

The porcupine continues to squeeze Emma's arm, until a crack could be heard.

**Porcupine: **Oh crud…I didn't think it would break…

The porcupine runs off. Emily stops talking to Damien to hear her sister crying.

**Emily: **Emma?!

Emily sees Emma tightly holding her arm.

**Emily: **Emma, what happened?

**Emma: **I-I tried to defend myself from this guy who tried to take my bow…And he squeezed my arm until it cracked!

Emma continued to cry. Damien looked disgusted.

**Damien: **Pfft. What a baby. Now I see how she's your younger sister. C'mon, let's ditch her.

Emily looked offendedly at Damien. He knew him to say rude things, but that took it too far.

**Emily: **Ya know what Damien? You go. I don't think we should talk to each other anymore.

**Damien: (Disgusted) **Doesn't affect me…You're not my type anyways. Later, losers!

Damien makes an L with his fingers and walks away.

Emily took Emma to a doctor porcupine, Dr. Faith. She showed Emma an x-ray.

**Emma: **Will it heal?

**Dr. Faith: **It'll take a while…perhaps 3-4 months…But you'll be fine.

Emily sighs with relief.

**Emily: **Ya hear that, Emma? You'll be fine.

**Dr. Faith: **That being said, she needs to stay off of it. I'm going to put her arm in a cast. Bad idea to put any pressure on it.

**Emily: **Of course. Come, Emma…I bet Del is waiting to scold me…

**Emma: **It's not your fault, though…

**Emily: **I know, but I should've been there to protect you, and not bicker with my ex-friend.

Emily & Emma walked home. As soon as Emily opened the door, behold: A truly ticked off Annette, with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

**Annette: **Emma…Go to your room. Mom's gonna say some…words to Emily.

**Emma: **It wasn't her-

**Annette: **I said go to your room!

Emma backed down. She hadn't heard Annette yell often. She obeyed her mother. Annette stared straight into Emily's soul.

**Annette: **Ya know…I always hated that Damien boy…

**Emily: **We're not friends anymore.

**Annette:** You should've protected your sister from this attacker…Not flirting with Damien!

**Emily: **In my defense…we were arguing…

**Annette: **She is going to be in a cast for 3-4 months because you couldn't be there!

**Emily: **Mom…I-I.

**Annette: **You're grounded! Got it?!

**Emily: **(In shame) Yes ma'am…

Emily goes to her room. Rachel and Emma see the sad expression on her face.

**Emma: **Sorry, Emily…I should've spoke up for you.

**Emily: **Not your fault…

Emily got into bed, and fell asleep.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Emma Emily & Rachel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) Nor any character owned by starwars4life. I only own MY OC's.**

**Chapter 2: The Grouchy Frank**

Emily was grounded for two weeks. She wasn't allowed to hang out with friends or do anything fun for two whole weeks. Emma tried saying she should have been there in her defense, but Emily always kept saying that it wasn't her fault.

One day, Emily had to stay home while Annette was off finding some food in which Del and Bronx stayed with her, ensuring that Emily would not sneak out.

With nothing to do, Emily stayed in her room, and just chilled on her makeshift bed. That was when Bronx came in.

Bronx had secretly liked Emily for a while now. It was the first time he had seen her, back when they were 15 and Bronx was 14. Bronx was a bit of a wuss though, and any chance of Bronx even closely asking her out were slim to none.

**Bronx: **Am I good to come in?

**Emily: **Sure…

Bronx looked like his father, with brown fur, black quills, and green eyes, in comparison, Del has blue eyes.

Bronx sat down to the bed right of Emily's (Rachel's).

**Bronx: **So…Grounded, huh?

**Emily: **Yep…You know, the night I got grounded, my mother made me think of something…odd…

**Bronx: **What was it?

**Emily: **I don't know if I am good at being an older sister…

**Bronx: **Excuse me?

**Emily: **Yep…That's right. I feel like I should have been there for Emma when that man attacked her, but I wasn't…I'm not good at being a good sibling.

**Bronx: **You're kidding me, right?

**Emily: **What?

**Bronx: **Well, for starters, You CARE for them. You LOVE them, because they are your own sisters. If ANYTHING happened to them, you'd be there. So one slip up happened. That WILL happen to you. There's nothing you can do about that!

Emily stared in awe at Bronx's amazing speech. She had soon noticed that Bronx was getting teary eyed.

**Bronx: **(Crying) You know how much I'd give…to be an older brother…You know, when I see dad crying, I can't help but cry too…That fateful night…When my mother got sick…and died 2 weeks before my younger sister would be due…I realized my chances of ever being a brother were now gone…

_Flashback, 2 years ago, Bronx age 13_

Dr. Faith had been talking to Del in another room in her office. Bronx looked concerned. He had seen Del breaking down. Dr. Faith let Del calm down, and came out of the room.

**Dr. Faith: **Bronx, hon? We need to tell you something…

**Bronx: **No…I don't wanna! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S FINE!

**Del: **Son, we know you're broken, but-

**Bronx: **(Bawling) WHY?! WHY DO BAD THINGS…HAPPEN TO _**GOOD PEOPLE?!**_

Bronx ran out of the doctors office, in which Del chased after him.

_End of Flashback._

**Emily: **Bronx? Bronx!

Bronx snapped out of his trance, and saw Emily staring at him.

**Emily: **I never really did ask you how your mother died…I'm so sorry.

**Bronx: **Losing someone so close to you is hard. Heck, look at my family and yours. I should go-

Before Bronx could fully get up, Emily put her paw on Bronx's leg.

**Emily: **Please stay…I haven't had anyone to talk to all day…

Bronx weakly smiled, and sat back down.

**With Emma and Rachel**

While Emily was no longer friends with Damien, that didn't mean Rachel wasn't. She had completely ignored what Damien said and did to Emma, and even brought Emma along.

**Rachel: **Don't worry. He'll be in line. He won't make fun of you.

The minute she says that, they arrive at where Damien was. Damien greeted Rachel, and looked back at Emma.

**Damien: **Hehe…Hey look, it's the crybaby…(In Mocking Voice) Wah! I'm going to cry because my arm hurts!

**Emma: **I'm in a cast because of that! (Points at her cast) Are you too much of an idiot to realize?

**Damien: **The HECK did you just say to me, you bratty-

**Rachel: **Damien! Are we going to do this or not?

Damien looks at Rachel, and then at Emma.

**Damien: **Yeah, let's just do this.

The three porcupines go over near…Frank's house. When Emma sees Frank's abode, she instantly stops in her tracks.

**Emma: **No way! No! I'm not going to let you two do this! That man is CRAZY! He's INSANE! He'll kill you guys!

**Damien: **Hey Rachel, I don't recall asking your baby sister for permission…

**Rachel: **Well, Damien…She has a point. I didn't really think about-

**Damien: **GOD! Is your whole FAMILY boring?! Your' older sister's a stick in the mud, your younger sisters a wimp. What's next? Your mother likes playing Sudoku and Crosswords? We're already here. Let's just do it!

Rachel looks apologetically at her younger sister, and follows Damien closer to the house.

**Rachel: **Did you bring eggs?

**Damien: **Yeah.

Damien takes out two eggs, and gives one to Rachel.

**Damien: **You first.

Rachel takes a swift throw, and hits the makeshift window of the house.

**Damien: **(Chuckling) Not bad. How much would you give me if I knocked on the door?

**Emma: **Are you crazy?! He'd catch you in-

**Damien: **LALALA! Can't hear you!

**Emma: **You know what?! That's it! I'm leaving!

**Damien: **Good! We'll have more fun when your gone! A-Buh-Bye!

Emma starts to storm off, but stops and turns to Rachel.

**Emma: **If your were smart in this moment in time, Rach, you'd come with me.

Emma storms off, leaving Rachel and Damien alone.

**Rachel: **You know, you were kinda being a jerk back there, Damien…

**Damien: **Pfft! She ain't worth it! She's weak. Can't handle a little bit of pressure on the arm. Man. Your sisters are both boring. Now I can see why your daddy left.

Rachel looked at Damien, and smacked him across the face.

**Damien: **OW! **DANG! **What did I do?!

**Rachel: **Our dad didn't leave! He died!

**Damien: **What he do…? Kill himself? Wouldn't blame him.

**Rachel: **First you're a jerk to my sister, then you make fun of my dead dad…Who ARE you? What MONSTER are you, Damien?

**Damien: **Listen, tuts. I grew up on a policy that dead people are the past. Forget about them.

Rachel was growing more and more furious with every word this monster says.

**Rachel: **Yeah, my dad's dead. But I will NEVER forget him! I miss him more and more every day! You'll never know what it's like to lose someone THAT close to you! You'll never know because all you are is a spoiled little punk-

Soon Damien puts his paw over Rachel's mouth.

**Damien: **You talk too much…It annoys me…

Rachel shakes off Damien's paw.

**Rachel: **Don't you EVER put your paw near my mouth again!

**Damien: **Oh really? What if I-

**?: ARE YOU TWO ABOUT DONE BICKERING?! BECAUSE I'VE GOT TWO LITTLE JUVENILES I NEED TO TEACH A LESSON!**

The big booming voice startled the two teens. They looked up to see the towering porcupine, who went by the name of Frank, staring down at him.

**Damien: **Uh…What seems to be-

**Frank: SHUT UP! YOU KNOW** _**EXACTLY **_**WHAT THE PROBLEM IS! WHO…THREW…THAT EGG…AT MY **_**WINDOW?!**_

**Rachel: **Um…We don't…Know?

**Frank: YOU ARE AN AWFUL LIAR! **

Soon, both Rachel and Damien are picked up by their scruffs.

**Frank: WHICH ONE OF YA'S SHOULD I WHOOP FIRST?!**

**Rachel: **I-I-I think it should be him! He's the one who dragged me into this!

**Damien: **Are you kidding me?! YOU threw the egg!

**Frank: OH! SO I SHOULD WHOOP THE GIRL FIRST! GOT IT!**

**Emma: **Wait!

Frank looked down at Emma.

**Emma: **She's with me. She didn't do anything! That boy threatened her to do it! Please let her down! You can whoop the boy if you want!

Frank looked at Rachel, then back at Emma. He lets Rachel down.

**Frank: **Get out of here, before I change my mind.

Damien looks at Emma with hate, before the two sisters leave.

**Rachel: **I'm sorry, Emma…I should have gone with you…That evil kid made fun of our father…

**Emma: **I shouldn't have left you…That's NOT what sisters do.

Rachel and Emma hug each other, and soon head back to their home.

When they get home, Bronx and Emily were talking about their favorite movies.

**Emily: **I always liked the Madea movies.

**Bronx: **Really? I always thought the National Lampoon Vacation movies were pretty funny.

Emily had seen her sisters walk in. Shortly after, Annette arrived.

**Emily: **Well…Thanks for talking to me, Bronx.

**Bronx: **Anytime…

Bronx and Del soon left. In the girls' room, Rachel soon noticed Emily smiling.

**Rachel: **What are you so happy about?

**Emily: **Rachel…Emma…I think I _like _like Bronx…

**Emma: **OOH! That's adorable. I always thought you two were cute…even if you never really talked to him before.

**Rachel: **Emily. The next possible time we get, we're going to get you with Bronx!

**Emily: **You guys would really do that for me?

**Emma: **Of course! That's what sisters do!

Emily smiled. Soon the three sisters went to bed. Emily had only thought of Bronx…She always liked his eyes…They were always so natural looking.

**Hopefully this chapter was even better than the last! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) Nor do I own any characters created by starwars4life. I only own my OC's, such as Bronx, Del, and Dr. Faith.**

**Chapter 3: Romance & Tragedy**

As Emma and Rachel had promised, a few days after Emily's punishment had worn off, they had gotten her ready for a "date" with Bronx, even though it would only be at Bronx's home.

Emily had made herself look decent, if not, pretty, and to her sisters, it worked.

**Emma: **You look beautiful, sis!

**Rachel: **Bronx will totally fall for you!

Emily was still nervous about seeing Bronx, but her sisters had instilled some confidence in her.

As they walked to Bronx's home, Emily began contemplating her feelings.

**Emily: **Girls…What if Bronx rejects me? What if he doesn't like me back?!

**Rachel: **You'll never know unless you try…

Emily still felt nervous, to which Emma went up to her. She took the bow she had in her quills, and put it in Emily's quills.

**Emma: **Perfect.

**Emily: **Are you two sure this will work?

**Rachel: **Of course!

Once they arrived at the house, Emily knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Bronx answered.

**Bronx: **Oh! Hey Emily…What brings you here?

**Emily: **(Nervous)Hey, Hi, Hello…Bronx…Can I come in? Kinda chilly out here.

**Bronx: **It's 89 degrees. We're in the middle of Summer…

Emily looked up at the sky to see a glaring sun.

**Bronx: **But yeah, you can come in…(To Del, who's in the kitchen) DAD! Emily's here for a visit!

**Del: **Got it!

Bronx and Emily soon sat on the wooden couch. Emily then took a deep breath.

**Emily: **Now, Bronx…I don't know how to tell you this…but I…I love you…

Bronx's eyes widen, and his mouth starts to gape open.

**Emily: **I love you, Bronx…You are so sweet, you have amazing eyes…Your' eyes, my lord! They are amazing! I-

Emily had seen that Bronx was still just blankly staring at her.

**Emily: **I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rush it! Forget I said any-

Bronx stopped her, and shook his head right and left.

**Bronx: **You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that…

**Emily: **Wait…You… like me too?

**Bronx: **Of course! I think you are very pretty, and you are very sweet as well. I like you too, and I want this to work.

**Emily: **Well…Alright!

Emily and Bronx hug, as Del just looks at them, rather humorously.

**Del: **So, when's the wedding?

**Bronx: **(Embarrassed) DAD!

**Del: **Should the wedding cake be black and white for Emily or Brown for Bronx?

**Bronx: **You're embarrassing, dad…

**Del: **I'm just playing, son.

A knock is then heard on the door. Del answers it.

**Emma: **DEL! We just saw Dr. Faith taking our mom to her office!

**Rachel: **She looked hurt!

Del looked over at Bronx and Emily, and then back at Emma and Rachel.

**Del: **Ok. Let's head over to Dr. Faith's now.

The group then goes to Dr. Faith's office, to which they instantly see a horribly wounded Annette. The girls run over to their mother, and go to her side. Their mother is able to see them, but not move.

**Annette: **Hey…I was hoping you'd visit.

The girls get teary eyed really quick.

**Emily: **What happened?

**Rachel: **Who hurt you?

**Emma: **Are you going to be ok?

**Annette: **Oh, I'm fine…I just...got clumsy and fell from a height…I just need some time to recover…

**Dr. Faith: **You should get some rest, Ann. (To the girls) Girls, your' mother wanted me to send you to your' Uncle Rusty's until she gets better.

**Emily: **Will she die?!

**Dr. Faith: **Of course not! She'll recover in a month or so. All she needs is rest…(To Del) Del, would you mind staying with them, or at least close to them? Annette said she wanted a "Trusted adult" around.

Annette was never too fond of her brother. He always goofed off, and made a fool of himself, which is why his longest relationship only lasted 2 weeks.

The girls on the other hand loved Uncle Rusty. Even in the darkest of times, he always made them laugh.

**Del: **I will be right next door. (To the girls) Ok, get whatever you need from your' home. We'll head to Uncle Rusty's in a few hours.

The girls gathered a few different items, and put them in these homemade bags their sadly deceased grandmother had made for them.

A notable item that Emily grabbed was a family picture…Of the whole family. Herself, her sisters, her mother…Her father.

Trace was a great father. Always was there for his daughters. When Emma scraped her knee one time, Trace instantly went to her aid.

Trace died when the girls were 11. They never forgot that tragic night…They never will forget that tragic night.

**For Future Reference, this fanfic takes place in an AU to starwars4life's stories, so certain elements will be different from his universe.**

After gathering everything they could, they went to Del and Bronx. They travelled a few miles, before they arrived at Uncle Rusty's log home. Del and Bronx went to the vacant house across from Rusty's.

**Del: **If you need anything, me and Bronx will be right over here, ok?

**Girls in Unison: **Got it.

They went over to the door, as Emily knocked on it.

After a few seconds of waiting, Uncle Rusty answered the door, who smiled goofily.

**Uncle Rusty: **There's my three favorite nieces! Come here!

They all gave Uncle Rusty a hug.

**Uncle Rusty: **Well, come on! It's getting dark, and the dark monsters come out when it gets dark.

The three couldn't help but laugh at their uncle's silly humor, even with the dark news.

The three all went inside, and put their bags down. Rusty then came in with some soup.

Rusty was a bit of a cook, as he thought it would be a good trait to have if he were to ever meet somebody that he wanted to be with.

**Uncle Rusty: **Hey, I know you three are going through some things, so just know if any of you need someone to talk to, just give me a holler, ok?

The girls nodded, and drank their soup.

The next day, they decided to hang out with Bronx for a little bit.

Emma had gone off into the woods by herself. She was very affected by her mother's injury. Worrying for her was all she could do. She didn't want to see her die, and it worried her every passing minute.

She then heard the voice of her uncle behind her.

**Uncle Rusty: **Where ya goin?

Emma looked back, and even at her Uncle's smiling face, she could not do the same. Uncle Rusty soon realized what was going through her head.

**Uncle Rusty: **Listen, Emma…I know this is hard for you. Just know that I am here for you…

Emma sat down on a smooth rock, and cried into her hands. Even for Uncle Rusty, it was hard not to join her. But he could not cry. He'd be dead before he let someone see him cry.

**Uncle Rusty: **Emma…You want to talk about it?

**Emma: **…Yeah…

**Uncle Rusty: **Ok…I'm here.

And so, for a whole 2-3 hours, they talked about everything Emma wanted to get off her chest.

Once they were done, they headed home, where the girls sat on the couch, bored out of their minds. There's only so much hanging out with Bronx could do.

That was when they heard Uncle Rusty from the kitchen.

**Uncle Rusty: **So, let me tell you about this one time. Me and your mother, let me tell you, your mother was not always such a stick in the mud. She was free livin when she was in her teens.

Surprisingly, hearing Uncle Rusty talk about stories of his and Annette's childhood really took things off of the sister's minds.

That night, Rachel had a dream, and it was a really…pleasant dream.

**This part takes heavy influence from my original Adventure Awaits Part III, just a note.**

Rachel awoke in a…cloudy heaven-like area, surrounded by clouds.

**Male Voice: **Hey, Rach.

Rachel turned to the direction of the voice, and saw an adult porcupine standing in front of her, but facing away from her.

**Trace: **What? Not gonna give your dad a hug?

**Please note, I have no idea who the deceased father of the girls name really is. I simply made up the name Trace.**

Rachel slowly approached who she assumed was her father, and stood next to him.

**Trace: **So how've you been?

**Rachel: **It's…complicated.

**Trace: **Hehe…I get that. How's your mother?

**Rachel: **Not good. She's injured, but she's supposed to get better. At least we have Uncle Rusty looking after us.

**Trace: **Your Uncle Rusty's a good guy. Definitely a goofball, but in a good-hearted way.

Trace turns his head to his middle daughter.

**Trace: **I see you've grown since we've last seen each other…Obviously.

**Rachel: **Yeah…(Tearing Up) I wish you were with us…

**Trace: **Oh nonono, Don't cry. I always hated when you or your sisters cried. It means you weren't happy. You should feel happy. I see that you haven't let my death ruin your life…And that's good. Letting go of the past, is a healthy thing to do. It means you live in the present, and look ahead to the future.

**Rachel: **Still…It would be nice to see you again.

**Trace: **You know I love you right? You, your sisters. Your mother…And no matter what, I'll be right (points at Rachel's heart) here…

Trace looks at his wrist, simulating that there was a watch on it, even though he's a porcupine.

**Trace: **Well, it looks like I gotta go…Come here…

Trace then hugs Rachel, to which Rachel embraces the hug.

And then she woke up, ready for the next day.

**I hope you enjoyed this long awaited third chapter of Emily Emma and Rachel. I know the dream scene with Rachel and her dad was a bit silly, but I felt like a good part between her and her father would be a nice touch for the story.**

**See you next time! **


End file.
